A Duo of Lists
by dragoon811
Summary: Lists can say a lot about a person... SSHG, complete.


**Author's Note:** And you thought that I wouldn't, Sterling. Here you go. Hope you all enjoy this silly little fic!

* * *

 **A Duo of Lists**

There sits a pad of paper, stuck neatly to the front of a refrigerator with magic. The edges are perfectly aligned with the sides of the appliance. Round, neat writing fills the lines, and each page is labeled: "To Do/Purchase".

On August 15th, 2002, the list reads:

 _treats for Crooks -fish and shrimp  
purchase Ministry robes! - ask how many sets Malkins recommends?  
alter robes  
new quills  
notebooks  
bottle of wine – gift to partner!  
new file folders  
chicken  
pasta  
bread  
peanut butter  
chocolate_

* * *

There sits a journal on a cluttered desk next to an empty sandwich plate, the spiky, cramped writing nearly illegible. The most recent page is dated the 20th of August, 2002, and reads:

 _write second reply to Kingsley refusing to wear the hideous Ministry robes  
pack laboratory, direct elves to send to Spinner's End  
leave syllabus for replacement  
basic foodstuffs for house: bread, milk, eggs, etc.  
coffee  
bottle of wine for whoever my unspeakable partner ends up being  
Ogden's finest  
wand polish  
cauldron cleaner_

* * *

September 20th, 2002

To Do/Purchase:  
 _cat litter  
chocolate – buy extra, he's horrid and I'll need the pick me up  
bottle of wine  
jam  
maybe some pastries for breakfast? Something quick  
go to bed _on time _tonight_

* * *

November 1st, 2002

The writing is angry, almost.

 _tell her off again for sticking her nose in my business  
more Ogden's  
replace broken table (damn it)  
new mug  
repair front door – why the hell she blasted it in I will never know  
coffee_

* * *

December 12th, 2002

To Do/Purchase:  
 _wrap gift for Snape  
mail Christmas letters to Mum & Dad, Grandma Puckle  
owl presents and cards – Ron is in France with Gabrielle this year, don't forget  
change Galleons for pounds at Gringotts  
take-away for dinner_

* * *

December 28th, 2002

 _get Granger a Christmas gift, thank Merlin she believed that I left it at home  
tea for the office  
coffee  
eggs  
bacon  
owl treats – bloody bird nearly took my finger off this morning_

* * *

January 8th, 2003

To Do/Purchase:  
 _soup and lots of it  
card for Severus and owl it  
Floo in sick  
brew pepper up if I can keep my eyes open_

* * *

January 10th, 2003

 _send another vial of Pepper Up to Granger- no one else here could find their arse with a search party and detailed map  
(don't thank her for the card you imbecile)  
coffee  
bread  
chomping cabbage, 12oz  
beetle eyes, pref from Madagascar  
renew Potions Quarterly_

* * *

February 19th, 2003

 _kill whoever invented love potions  
kill whoever dosed her_

* * *

February 20th, 2003

 _apologise to her_

Then, in smaller script even more cramped:  
 _why the fuck does she like **me**_

* * *

March 2nd, 2003

To Do/Purchase:  
 _laundry!  
tidy flat before he gets here  
make dinner – pasta?  
cat food – dry  
dessert  
tin of coffee for after dinner?_

* * *

March 4th, 2003

Written in scratchy pencil  
 _catnip to stop her bloody beast from following me about  
flowers? no, that's stupid  
tea, the kind she likes, for the office  
coffee  
eggs  
bread  
new quill – thrice-damned **cat**_

* * *

April 12th, 2003

To Do/Purchase:  
 _the pastries Severus likes  
butter  
carrots  
celery  
potatoes  
owl treats  
ink – green, black  
hairbrush – broke another one  
books! Budget: 50 galleons  
plan research schedule_

* * *

April 30th, 2003

 _flour  
oil  
sugar  
eggs  
milk  
icing sugar  
sausages  
fruit suitable for a tart  
tea, I suppose_

* * *

June9th, 2003

 _tickets to the Wizarding Symphonic  
have the robes Lucius gave me for Christmas fitted  
try to manage at least one flower this time  
tell Hermione how I feel_

* * *

July 28th, 2003

To Do/Purchase:  
 _tell Harry I can't make it to his birthday  
convince Severus to holiday with me at the beach, not that he'll put up much of a fight  
purchase bikini  
practice glamouring my scars  
cat litter  
cat treats for Crooks  
new notebooks_

* * *

August 2nd, 2003

 _sunscreen potions ineffective; must create new version_

* * *

September 18th 2003

To Do/Purchase:  
 _ice cream  
cat litter  
bread  
tin of peas  
pick up fish and chips for two  
cat food – chicken and liver if possible  
toothpaste  
toothbrush in case he spends the night_

A new page sits open.

 _pick up billywig stingers  
fluxweed  
lacewing fly larvae, preserved  
card  
coffee  
toy to distract her cat long enough for me to close the door  
brew birth control potion – Merlin, words I thought I would never write  
jeweler's_

* * *

October 31st, 2003

The pad is crooked, hastily stuck back in place.

To Do/Purchase:  
 _wedding gown_

* * *

 _fin_


End file.
